


Sweaters and Shorts

by WernickesArea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A slab of cute boys just being overall cute, Kind of Dom!Nishinoya, Kisses, M/M, REALLY SHORT shorts, boys making out, cute kisses, hot kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WernickesArea/pseuds/WernickesArea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is cold, Nishinoya wants to play L4D, they may end up doing more than expected.<br/>Or the story where <em>I put together a bunch of kinks and headcanons I have for these two together.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters and Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said: a bunch of kinks and headcanons. I wanted to read more ff of them. Turns out I had to write one myself. 
> 
> Clue: they are my Haikyuu!! OTP. 
> 
> *Rickety old man voice* Dang it.

Summer was slowly coming to an end, hot weather mitigated by cooler breezes. That Sunday afternoon Hinata shivered slightly. The red headed boy was in his backyard practicing some spikes when a cold wind suddenly hit his bare legs. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, making him an easy prey for the unforgiving autumn breeze.  

_Better if I get inside I guess..._

Hinata picked up his volleyball and headed inside his house, in search of comfort, food and perhaps a sweater. His first stop was the kitchen.  

_Chips, chips, chips..._

He found the pack in the back of the pantry.  

_Pork flavored! Yessss!_

Hinata felt like he had just hit the jackpot and did a little victory dance, his hands wiggling over his head.  Eventually he headed to his room while humming a silly tune. The second after opening the door, he heard his cellphone ring. The boy threw himself on the bed landing on his stomach. He then scanned the mattress with his hands in search of the device.  

_Oh come on, I'm sure it was-_

There it was. Right under his belly. Figures. He controlled the caller id and rolled so that he'd be laying on his back.  

"Hello?" 

"Hinata, how you doing?!" A familiar voice greeted him. 

"Nishinoya-sempai! I'm fine! Do you need anything?" It wasn't unusual for Nishinoya to call Hinata, the two of them being pretty good friends. However they had both seen each other that morning when Hinata decided that he wanted a pork bun and went to the usual shop where he ended up meeting his sempai who seemed to have had his same idea. They had spent a few hours together just stealing bites from the other's bun or talking about volleyball. Hinata must have also insisted, with eyes full of awe and respect, that his sempai showed him the "Rolling Thunder". How could Nishinoya decline his sweet kouhai when he looked him with such innocent and sparkly eyes? 

"Yeah, you see. After we met today I went back to the shop and Ukai told me he found a piece of paper on the ground. Looks like it was yours! It is the permission to go on some Osaka trip..." 

Crap! Hinata abruptly sat up and reached for his bag at the foot of his bed, rummaging in it. The sheet that his parents had to sign so that he'd be able to go on his class trip to Osaka was nowhere to be found. 

"I'm pretty sure it's important. Do you want me to bring it over to your house?" Nishinoya suggested. 

"Nishinoya-sempai..." Hinata sniffled. "Are... Are you sure it's not a problem for you?" 

Nishinoya chuckled. Hinata's heart skipped a beat. His sempai was so cool. Even his laugh was cool, making the red headed boy's heart do a little pirouette every time he heard it.  

"No prob. I'm on my way already." 

Hinata gripped his phone with both of his hands. 

"You are the best, sempai!" Hinata chirped excitedly. 

Some time after the call, the boy heard the doorbell ring. He flew down the stairs and opened the door in such a rush that he almost fell face first on his porch hadn't the door been there to keep him upright. The sight of Nishinoya left Hinata a little breathless - but maybe it could have been the mad rush for the front door. 

"Hey there." Nishinoya greeted while sporting a smile. "Mind if I come in?" 

Hinata felt his face getting hotter by the second. It was at least the third time that day that something like that happened, the first being when Nishinoya took his hand to help him up from where they had been sitting on the grass in the park and the second being when his sempai's face, who wanted nothing more than to steal a bite of his kouhai's pork bun, ended up being a tad too close to Hinata's one. At first the red headed boy thought nothing of it, but now he started to harbor some doubts. 

"Here, please, come in!" Hinata moved to the side to let his sempai through.  

While passing the slightly taller boy, Nishinoya noted how he was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. REALLY SHORT shorts, he noted. His gaze lingered more than necessary on those shorts - on how they perfectly fitted Hinata-, when the voice of the other boy made his eyes move to the middle blocker's radiant brown eyes. 

"Thank you so much sempai, I am in debt with you!" Hinata blurted out all in one breath and bowed to express his gratitude, but a hand on his shoulder stopped his motion. 

"Hahaha! Come on, come on. What kind of sempai would I be if I didn't do at least this much for my dear kouhai? Here is the paper. Next time be more careful, nh?" Nishinoya grinned and Hinata cooed a "You're so cool~" topped with a look of awe. 

Suddenly Hinata shivered. He forgot he had went to his room to get a sweater. 

"Are you cold Shouyou?"  

Simply by hearing Nishinoya call his name, Hinata felt already warmer.  

"Kind of... Sort of I guess..." The boy mumbled, passing his hands over his arms in an attempt to fending off the cold.  

"Ummm." Nishinoya hummed, pensive. He then moved to grab the hem of his sweater and slipped it off his head. "Here." With no hesitation the short libero swiftly slipped the garment on Hinata, whose arms ended up being trapped inside of the sweater, making him look like a sushi roll. 

The ginger's eyes became as big as saucers; Nishinoya could almost see an exclamation point hovering over his head. Hinata's breath caught in his throat and he cast his eyes to the ground, his cheeks burning.  

_Oh God... What happened??_

Nishinoya's eyes however were staring at Hinata's reddening cheeks. They looked really soft. He moved a hand in, wanting to caress one and prove for himself if they truly were.  

Nishinoya stopped right in his track, surprised by himself. 

_What... What am I even thinking on doing!_ He mentally scolded himself. 

A lighter shade of red graced the libero's face too, making him retreat his hand. He passed it through his hair, hoping to calm his wandering thoughts. 

The middle blocker, whose eyes were still focused on the ground, hurriedly fixed the sweater and muttered an embarrassed thank you.  

Silence fell over the two boys until Hinata mustered up enough courage to ask his sempai: "Ummm... Do you... Do you want to come up to my bedroom? I have some chips..." 

Nishinoya whipped his head up - the previous _accident_ pushed at the back of his mind - and smiled widely. 

"Make way! Do you have some video games too?" 

Hinata's eyes sparkled with happiness and a cheeky grin revealed itself on his round face. 

"Left 4 Dead?" 

"Hell yeah!" Nishinoya fist pumped in the air and slung a hand over Hinata's shoulders, sending him his patented cool grin.  

_What the hell is wrong with me?!_   Hinata thought, exasperated, when for the umpteenth time that day - _That week_ he corrected himself mentally - his cheeks turned the color of ripe tomatoes, the cause seemingly the vicinity of his sempai.  

"M-my room is just up these stairs..." Hinata said in a soft voice. They started to head for the upper floor and arrived in front of Hinata's bedroom door. Nishinoya freed the slightly taller boy from his hold and followed him. 

Hinata's room was surprisingly tidy, mostly due to his mum's insistence who, the previous day, had him make it all neat again because apparently _His things littering the floor had become a second ground for others to step on_. The boy scoffed at the thought.  

Nishinoya looked around noticing various pictures of Hinata with friends he didn't know, with his family, pictures of his favorite volleyball players... He smiled. It was all so... _Hinata_. It was almost endearing. 

"Do you want something to drink sempai?" 

Nishinoya looked at Hinata who was holding a bag of chips and was stuffing his mouth with them. He smiled - dang he smiled a lot around the boy. 

"Yeah, tea's fine." 

"Ok! The Xbox is there so if you wanna turn it on, I'll be back in a minute." Hinata said with his mouth half full. 

He went out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. He threw a glance at the clock while passing the living room and saw that his mum would be home in a couple of hours. Hinata opened the fridge and took out a bottle of tea. He poured it in two glasses, however before going back to his room he took some time to calm his heart. It was beating fast. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. An incredibly good smell hit his nose and he recognized it to be Nishinoya's cologne. Hinata buried his face in the collar of the sweater he was wearing. 

_It smells like sempai..._

The smell went straight to his head, playing with his mind and numbing all of his senses. 

Meanwhile Nishinoya was staring at the tv screen, the game's menu flickering lights making the libero go into a daze until Hinata came back.  

"Here I am, Nishinoya-sempai!" 

Nishinoya turned around to see the other boy handing him a glass of cold tea. 

"Thanks Shouyou!" Nishinoya sipped his tea. "So, how are we going to do this?" 

Hinata looked quizzically at his friend. 

"What do you mean _how are we going to do this_?" He wrinkled his nose. 

"I mean that it's no fun to simply play the game per se. What do you say if we make a bet?" 

"A bet?"  

Nishinoya thought that Hinata's confused face must have been one of his favourite things. 

"A bet, yes. If you lose for 5 consecutive times then you'll have to answer any one of my questions. If I lose then you get to ask the question." 

Hinata seemed to think it over. 

"Okay! Sounds cool!" His brown eyes sparkled with excitement. It sounded like fun so why not?  

_Anyway, I'm a PRO at L4D. I'm sooo gonna win it!_   

"You have sooo lost it!" Nishinoya grinned at a pouting Hinata.  

"Damn it, sempai! You could have told me you were _super_ good at this game! Can't we play once more?" 

Nishinoya shook his head "no", a triumphant grin on his face. 

"No can do. No going back on your words!" 

Hinata scoffed. "Ok, come on. I'm all ears." 

Nishinoya's grin suddenly left his face, which worried the red headed. Hinata bit his lower lip. Nishinoya positioned himself so that he was sitting cross legged right in front of the other boy. He took an encouraging breath and opened his mouth to talk. 

"Have you ever kissed anyone, Hinata?" The libero's voice was low and almost gruff. 

Hinata's heartbeat picked up, thumping loudly in his chest. He felt it in his throat.  

"I'm-" He coughed. "I did... On accident."  

Nishinoya kept on staring at him, his face unreadable.  

"I... Was 7 when this girl grasped my hair saying it had a color too strange for it to be real. I pushed her but she fell taking me with her... So yeah. We kind of kissed." Hinata was fidgeting with the hem of the sweater, eyes trained on his fingers. 

An abrupt laugh made him jerk his head up. Nishinoya was folded in half, eyes closed and laughs leaving his mouth.  

Hinata blinked a couple of times. 

"Hinata- Whew." Nishinoya wiped away a tear. "I meant something more... _Serious_ by _kissing_." 

Hinata was so embarrassed. He must have looked like a fool in his sempai's eyes. He also felt offended though because how could Nishinoya laugh like that when Hinata's only experience in kissing was the one he narrated?!  

Hinata's bitter expression helped the libero calm down and gain a serious tone yet again. He set his hands on the ground, bringing his upper body nearer to his inexperienced friend.  

"I meant..." His voice was back to a whisper.  

Hinata looked his sempai in the eyes, feeling incredibly nervous yet again. 

"I meant something more like this." 

Hinata couldn't believe what followed. Nishinoya's mouth covered his own, soft lips moving over his. 

Hinata squeezed his eyes shut just to open them back when the sensation of his sempai's mouth vanished, leaving behind the shadow of a burning flame.  

Nishinoya's breath was coming out in quick, short puffs. He had dived into that situation without thinking twice about it, but he was starting to regret it. What if he had shocked Hinata? Or worse, scared him? 

However a trembling hand touched his cheek. Nishinoya looked up and saw Hinata's brown eyes staring at him. 

_Is he asking for more?_

They stared each other down, looking for a sign that _no it was not ok_ but found none. Nishinoya's eyes gave off the same feeling of a sunrise on a winter day. Hinata couldn't look away, his heart being scalded by that light. 

The older boy put his hand over the one that was now cupping his cheek and dived in for more. 

This time the kiss was more passionate. Lips were sliding over lips with more decision, with more need. 

Nishinoya bit Hinata's lower lip, making the boy whine low in his throat. The sound spurred him on, making him feel bolder. His tongue caressed Hinata's mouth, which opened tentatively.  

The red headed boy was now cupping both of Nishinoya's cheeks. He was slowly being pushed down and eventually he ended up sprawled on the cool floor, his sempai's body over his.  

Nishinoya's elbow were resting on the ground on each side of Hinata's head, bracketing the younger boy in a sort of possessive way. The libero was surprisingly - or not so - dominant, pressing against Hinata with his whole body while they still kissed.  

By then Hinata had completely opened his mouth for Nishinoya's taking. His tongue was probing, tasting the inside of the younger boy's mouth, its roof, his teeth. 

Hinata's heart was going to explode, or that's what he thought at least. His hands were now clawing at Nishinoya's back, desperate to find a grip on reality because Hinata felt like he was dreaming.  

The libero was utterly good with his tongue. When he moved his mouth to bite and kiss all over Hinata's neck, the boy felt like a prey being assaulted by a hungry predator.  

Nishinoya fed on his kouhai's moans, on his soft whines and on the sensation of his body being totally at his mercy and a trembling mess under his. 

"Shouyou..." His voice was raspy. "Put your hands in my hair." 

Hinata was breathing so hard that he didn't hear the other boy talk. Nishinoya kissed the corner of his mouth. 

"Shouyou. Grasp my hair." 

This time Hinata had heard his sempai, but couldn't comprehend the reason for the unexpected request. He did however do how he was told.  

Despite the roughness of Hinata's hands pulling at Nishinoya's hair, soft grunts and moans escaped the libero. He was enjoying it a lot, being incredibly turned on by it. 

Nishinoya resumed kissing and nipping at the soft spots on Hinata's neck or behind his ears.  

"Yuu..." Hinata blushed, the name escaping his lips on a whim. He was biting hard on his lower lip, back arching into soft lips that left a trail of flames on his body.  

Nishinoya liked how is name sounded when pronounced by Hinata. It sounded special. 

When the black haired boy's mouth sweetly bit over Hinata's pulse, the slightly taller boy let out a loud moan, not like the others Nishinoya had just heard. He stopped his ministrations, taken aback by the arousing sound.  

The whole kissing thing had gotten out of hand, but neither of the boys seemed to care. 

Nishinoya swiped his thump over his upper lip, getting ready for more, when an unexpectedly loud thump interrupted them. 

"Shouyou, I'm home!" 

For a moment the only audible sounds in the room were heavy breaths. Hinata closed his eyes, huffing, the back of his head touching the ground. 

"Crap... My mum..." Hinata almost couldn't find his damn voice. 

Nishinoya got up, realizing that his jeans felt all too tight. His hair was a mess and he could bet that his face was in no better condition. Hinata stared at him from where he still laid on the floor. 

"... Are you leaving?" The boy asked in a soft whisper. 

"Yeah." The libero replied while trying to fix himself - not yet being able to _fix_ the most urgent part of his body but whatever he could think about it when he got home. 

Hinata lazily got up from the floor and headed towards his sempai who was standing near the door, a hand on the knob. 

"See you tomorrow, Shouyou."  

Hinata nodded once. 

Nishinoya stared at him for just one second before lightly pecking his lips. 

"I'll come pick you up for school tomorrow ok?" The words spoken almost directly on Hinata's lips. 

"... Okay." The middle blocker mind was a mess, words coming out of him like smoke signals.  

"See ya."  

Nishinoya darted out of the door, greeted Hinata's mum saying that _No he could not stay for dinner, but thank you for the offer_ and flew out of the front door like a raging tornado. 

Hinata's breath was still ragged, his hands grasping at the hem of "his" sweater. 

_Oh, I still have sempai's sweater._ Hinata distractedly thought. He felt hot. He touched his face and closed his eyes, recalling what had just happened minutes ago. He realized he was hard.  

The boy got a whiff of the piece of clothing embracing him. "...really like you, Yuu." 

That night Hinata jerked off with a short black haired and blonde banged libero in his mind.


End file.
